Crezdana Republic - Talavari
LVL4 TALAVARI INFORMATION [INVALID SECURITY/SCIENTIFIC CLEARANCE] LVL2 TALAVARI INFORMATION [Information pending, please wait. -Crezdana AOCTR.] The Talavari is a spacial biological anomaly. It posesses abillites beyond previous comprehension/knowledge. It is constant-evolving, learning, and is hostile to all forms of life, other than it. Containment is only possible while the Talavari in question is in Biomass 1-2. It possesess the ability to rapidly rewrite its DNA, although this ability isn't avalible until Biomass 3. LVL2 TALAVARI INFORMATION LVL2 TALAVARI INFORMATION - BIOMASS [Information pending, please wait. -Crezdana AOCTR.] Crezdana AOCTR (Anomalus Object Containmant and Talavari Research) identifies variants of Talavari through 'Biomass' of which stage of it has evolved. Each one contains different abilites, each one worse than the last. Biomass 1: 'Child' variant of Talavari. Unable to produce stalks or tenticals. Only can produce Warts, which are the powerhouse of the organism. Can only pollute small areas, or infect small creatures (Capybara, for example.) Easily affected by a majority of weaponry, and has a natural resistance to bullets, other weapons such as Kinetic or RG/CG are able to eliminate this variant of Talavari. Evolves through underground isolation and hibernation. Biomass 2: Grown-up stage of B1, able to produce Stalks to defend itself from predators. Begins to produce a lichen around stalks and tenticals, giving it an ability to resist light-medium fire exposure, as well as light weaponry. Gains the ability to infect larger animals (about the size of an adult bear) and turn them into minions of which to kill other animals. Warts begin to produce Worms and Parasites, which can infect even more animals. Able to kill and infect lightly-armored humans, or other species it is used to. Gains ability to rewrite genetic DNA during life-threatening situations. Evolves through local area supremacy or underground hibernation. Biomass 3: Fully evolved variant of Talavari. Able to use Stalks and Tenticals in order to spread it's infection, usually to destroy buildings and vehicles. Becomes fully resistant to intense coventional fire, but unable to withstand thermite for long periods of time. Begins seeping chemicals and liquids of unknown composition, but seem to create some sort of resistance against corrosive or acidic weapons, such as Mercury or Elerium. The most devastating effect gained, is the ability to rewrite its own genetic DNA at will, showing to turn itself into various and different forms in order to survive certain environments or combat situations (See 'Known Forms of Talavari'). The Talavari gains the necessary resources to devolop a Tayksha Brain Mind , a hivemind biological entity capable of low-intensity psycho attacks and mind control. Warts begin churning out creatures to defend and infect for the Talavari colony. Evolution after this stage is not common, although not rare. Evolves through planetary domination, or genetic advancement. Biomass 4: Advanced Genetic stage of Talavari. At this stage, gained abilites and resistances are not fully confirmed, as this stage does not typically occur at all, and infact so dangerous and strange, that it is extremely difficult to study properly. The Tayksha Brain Mind, if there is one, gains high-intensity mind attacks and complete mind control. Able to use abandoned vehicles and weapons against its enemies. Gains the ability to create Levithians, talavari interstellar craft of former ships sent out to infect other planets. Biomass 5[THIS STAGE IS THEORIZED]: LVL2 TALAVARI INFORMATION - ETHAL CRYSTALS [Information pending, please wait. -Crezdana AOCTR.] Ethal Crystals are forms of crystallized biological energy that grow on mature Infected and any stage above it involving a host. The true nature of Ethal Crystals is a harshly-debated topic among AOCTR scientists and biologists, but few qualities are undeniable. LVL2 TALAVARI INFORMATION - KNOWN FORMS OF TALAVARI [Information pending, please wait. -Crezdana AOCTR.] This is a list of (most) known forms of Talavari, arranged from least to most dangerous. GROUND-BASED Proto-Infected: The most basic form of infected Swarmer Minor Skal Major Skal Infected Blood Mind Infected Bulker Amalgamation Fleshcrab Acid Husk Bloat Zenoth Stalk Worm AIR-BASED AQUATIC-BASED SPACE-BASED =